Organizations normally provide authorized users with access to computing resources for performing daily activities. These computing resources often enforce access security policies using various schemes each of which may initially involve proving user identities. When users attempt accessing them, computing resources often request login information (e.g., username and password) that are purported by the users to be valid for themselves or other users, for example. The purported login information may often be authenticated based on some trusted credential maintained for the users.